In Another Life
by IAmNotKingButCaesar
Summary: All Human. Rose and Dimitri are lovers, and not just in this life. The thing is that their love is forbidden as it always was, even when they first met, 500 years ago. A little bit of VA, and even a small bit of Romeo & Juliet. I promise it is not as cliché as it sounds. Rated M for lemons in later chapters.


**Prologue**

**1513 A.D.**

She had never believed in love at first sight. She thought it was a silly idea, that only fools were believers in that kind of thing. Until she met him. It was completely wrong for them to fall in love, as their families were at war with each other – figuratively speaking – but somehow they still did. And although it should have filled them with utmost amounts of regret and doubt, they could have never been happier than they were when they were together. Looking at him, lying adjacent to her in the bed, she knew. She knew that what they had done the previous night had been no mistake. She knew that she would love him, no matter what or who came between them. She also knew, that this would be the last time that they would ever see each other again.

He got up off the bed, sorrow filling his beautiful, bottomless chocolate-coloured eyes, as he too, came to the realisation of what was to come within the next few minutes. His permanent departure.

He quickly pulled his clothes on, his eyes never leaving her face, and she knew he was drinking up every last feature, so it would be permanently etched into his memory, like a truly unique work of art, just as she was doing with his. After what seemed like too short a time, something that was quickly fading, he rushed to her side, held her hands in his, and uttered words that would shatter the last remnants of the guard surrounding her heart.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Roza. No one, nothing, can change that. You are imprinted into my heart and mind forever."

With that said he leaned down and kissed her so passionately, she thought her heart would explode.

She looked up at him then, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful, brown, doe-like eyes. "I love you too", she whispered, as they continued to gaze at each other, both wanting to prolong their last moment together, neither of them wanting to part. Finally, he leaned in for one last kiss and without saying anything, artfully climbed down from her balcony and walked away, not wanting to look back at her, knowing he would want to run back into her embrace and never leave. And that would be the end of both of them. No, he couldn't let that happen to his Roza, he just cared too much about her, and loved her with every fibre of his being.

She watched him from her balcony as he walked away, her heart aching more the further he went, the tears that had been welling up inside of her, now spilling down her rosy cheeks. "Maybe one day, in another life, we can be together", she whispered to herself as the tears became more prominent upon her beautiful, young face. "Maybe in another life."

**Hello, you lovely person, whoever you are! This is my first FanFiction, so be nice. Any reviews or comments are greatly appreciated – and some constructive criticism is always a great help too! I haven't seen this story been done before on this site, but if it has then I had no knowledge of it, nor any intention to copy it. If you have noticed 'too much' of a similarity between mine and another story, please let me know ASAP (just in case, as I highly doubt there will be, but one must always take precautions). Also, just keep in mind that I am from Australia, so my spelling may seem weird to you at first if you are used to a different way, but just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I do not own **_**Vampire Academy**_**, as that honour belongs to Richelle Mead. But the plot is mine, and the storyline is inspired by the novel **_**Juliet**_** by Anne Fortier (a great read if you are into **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** inspired novels, hot Italian guys, and being able to [or wishing] you could relate to the awkward-girl-turned-sexy kind of thing). Thank you for reading, whoever you are, and remember that you are beautiful! ****J**


End file.
